


Red and Black

by RubySmiley



Series: Tokyo Ghoul x Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySmiley/pseuds/RubySmiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The colour of their eyes and spilled blood.</p>
<p>Ghoul!Haikyuu crossover drabble collection. Taken from my Tumblr scenario blog, tokyo-volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cruelty [Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sawamura]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I decided to compile all my drabbles together into one big collection instead of stuffing the short one-shots in a series. At the moment, I'll leave the ones I've already uploaded—but I may delete them in the future. c': Thank you so much for your support!

_**"It's a bit cruel, isn't it? Stealing someone's money and their life."** _

* * *

  
    A hooded figure darted past a lone man walking down the sidewalk, bumping shoulders in their haste. The man looked up in surprise before his brows furrowed into a scowl, muttering to himself about how _people are always in such a rush in this city, even when it's midnight._  

    But upon taking another step forward, he found his pockets to be weightless - and a quick dig through its contents (or lack thereof) confirmed his suspicions.

    "Hey, wait! Come back! That was my wallet, you punk!"

    The hooded figure disappeared around the corner. 

    The man gave chase.

 

    Panting heavily, he slowed to a stop once the person in front of him did as well - at the looming dead end of the pitch black alleyway. 

    "I've caught you. Now give me back my wallet."

    Silence. The figure did not turn around.

    "Can you hear me?"

    More silence.

    "Hey-"

    A hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

    He whirled around, fist swinging. Whoever was behind him ducked just in time, stumbling backward slightly.

    "A-Ah… Sorry…" A timid voice.

    He lowered his arm. 

    The stranger was just a kid; a teenager, probably, with wide eyes and a freckled face. The questioning thought of what someone his age was doing out this late did not cross his mind in that moment.

    "Hey, kid. I'm a bit busy at the moment; someone nabbed my wallet. But maybe you could do me a favor and call the cops while I get it back…" He made a move to turn around when the kid's lips curved upward - letting a snicker escape. A prickling sensation crept up his arms then, but with the wallet on his mind - there was a lot of money in that thing! - his brain translated it into annoyance.

    "Look, there isn't anything funny about this situation. If you don't want to help, that's fine, but I'll be going to get my w-"

    "Yamaguchi, grab him."

    He froze. The voice came from the figure standing at the dead end.

    "Got it, Tsukki!"

    Before he could wrap his mind around what was happening, he felt his arms being twisted behind his back. He let out a shout, attempting to wrench his arms free - but the teenager's grip only tightened and his limbs did not even budge.     He felt his blood flow oozing to a stop.

    No way.

    No way, no way - no way someone could be that strong. He trained in the gym, he lifted weights, he… he… 

    He heard a snap.

    The pain registered a moment later.

    He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out - for a hand was suddenly pressed against his mouth, clamping it shut and gripping his face so tightly his eyeballs bulged from their sockets. The stranger let go of his arms at once, letting them hang limply at his sides. When he dared to crane his neck around, in too much pain to dare scream again, his hazy vision caught sight of black sclera and red irises.

     _No… way…_

    "Sorry, Tsukki," came the same, small voice. "I broke his arms."

    "Doesn't matter," said the figure, turning around and striding towards them as his hands tugged down his hood. "Besides, it's much more fun this way."

    A red mist began to spread from his back, curling into the air, before four snake-like appendages burst free from within his flesh.

    Even in the dim light, there was a faint glint along the rims of his glasses.

    "Shall we eat?"

 

    Tsukishima wiped the blood off the corners of his mouth, only to freeze when footsteps approached the alleyway. But when they rounded the bend, his muscles relaxed.

    "Hmph, it's just you." His words were muffled by the sound of Yamaguchi hastily scrambling to his feet and crying out, "Sawamura-san!"

    The black-haired man stopped in front of the corpse and stared down at it with a frown before speaking. "…You're eating too much, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi."

    "Oh?"

    "The CCG is going to crack down on us if we keep this up. We don't want another Oikawa on our hands."

    "Heh." Tsukishima's lips curled into a sneer. "Wouldn't dream of becoming anything like that binge-eater." From behind him, Yamaguchi snickered.

    "So you say. But this is the second time you've eaten in the past two weeks."

    "Hmph."

    For a long moment, the silence was breached only by the sound of chewing.

    After some thought, Tsukishima tore off a forearm and flung it at his leader. "Here."

    It landed with a wet plop against Sawamura's outstretched hand, smearing blood onto the skin of his palm - causing blackness spread across his sclera, pupils turning a vibrant red. Without a second thought, he tore at the flesh, crimson splattering across his face. Tsukishima smirked, but said nothing.

    Tossing away the leftover bones and wiping the blood off his face, Sawamura heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his irises were a deep brown again.

    "Are you done eating?"

    Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

    "Well, I hope you are. There are some Karasuno ghouls who would appreciate the taste of fresh meat. The bodies we retrieve can sometimes be of poor quality." 

    "Tch. Then let them hunt for themselves."

    "You're quite cruel, Tsukishima."

    "And so is this world, isn't it?"

    Sawamura let out a laugh, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
 

* * *

  
**-BONUS-**

"Ah, so that’s where you guys went! …Where’d you get all this money?"

"They stole it from the guy they ate."

"Eh? That’s a bit mean, isn’t it…?"

"Hmph. Doesn’t matter; he’s dead."

"…Still, it’s a bit cruel, isn’t it? Stealing someone’s money and their life.”

"…You’re too soft, Suga-san."

"…I suppose so."


	2. Hunger [Oikawa, Iwaizumi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You and your fucking binge-eating habits! You're on the top of CCG's hit list. They're gonna find us sooner or later. And all because you like seeing people die." 

The sound of coughing and hacking and retching filled the alleyway.

 Breathing heavily, Iwaizumi wiped his mouth with his sleeve after he had emptied his stomach of the disgusting food. From behind him, he heard a familiar peal of laughter, and fought the urge to whirl around and punch him.

”Oikawa… Leave me alone.” 

”What? I didn’t do anything.”

More heavy breathing. 

”Well, your stomach must be pretty empty now… How about we find some food later?”

Iwaizumi glared. “No.”

"Eh? Aww, why not?”

"You already ate.”

"But that was a week ago, Iwa-chan!”

"Don’t call me that. And you’ve gotta stop doing that!”

"Why?”

There was that glint again, in his eyes.

"God damn it! You’re endangering all of us, you know?!” Ignoring the sifting of his unsettled stomach, Iwaizumi spun around and stalked up to Oikawa. “You and your fucking binge-eating habits! You’re on the top of CCG’s hit list. They’re gonna find us sooner or later. And all because you like seeing people die.”

"By the hands of my super cool kagune,” Oikawa finished with a grin - and neatly blocked Iwaizumi’s punch with his arm.

They stared one another down.

"You know,” the brunet sighed, “you’re getting too attached to your human friends.”

"…”

"Is that why you’re mad, Iwa-chan?”

"Hell no!”

"Hey, your kakugan came out.”

Iwaizumi blinked, shook his head a few times, feeling his vision swim. But his eyes did not return to their original color. Instead…

 _Shit._  

"…Iwa-chan, when was the last time you ate?”

"…Shut up.” His voice came out raspy and choked.

”No, really.”

"…three months ago.”

Oikawa’s smile disappeared.

Iwaizumi glared—or tried his best to, for the scent of fresh and alive human beings was rapidly overwhelming his senses.

"Fine,” Oikawa stated, his voice without a trace of mirth. “I won’t eat today.”

Black and red eyes narrowed, waiting for the rest.

"But, you on the other hand… are going to eat. If you can’t hunt for yourself…" 

"No!” Iwaizumi spat out as his stomach rumbled. “I’ll do it myself.”

He straightened up, placing a hand to his forehead and heaving a deep breath. “I’ve had enough of your bullshit. Let me do it; I’ve been hunting the least out of everyone here. If they’re gonna catch me, it’s not gonna be today.”

The smile was back on Oikawa’s face.

"Yay!” he said, clapping his hands. “Have fun!”

Iwaizumi grunted unappreciatively.

"Oh, and here!”

A mask hurtled towards him. Iwaizumi snatched it mid-air, placing it over his face with a snort before marching off.

"And before you go, Iwa-chan?”

He stopped. Turned around to see Oikawa still smiling, but without any of it in his eyes.

"Remember that I’m the leader, not you. You’re don’t have to shoulder our burden alone.”

"Tch.”  
 

* * *

**-BONUS-**

 

”Ahh~ I feel kinda bad for his victim. Iwa-chan’s not very scary when he’s mad, but when he’s hungry…” Oikawa grinned. “Heh~ Maybe I’ll go watch!”

”You’re quite sadistic, leader-san.”

”Oh, really? Hey, Kunimi—do you think he’ll let me share?”


	3. Acceptance [Yamaguchi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi didn’t mean it. He really didn’t mean it.

 

He was crouching beside you, lower lip trembling as much as his hands, cradling your forearm. There were slight tears brimming in your eyes—and it was painful; oh, gosh, was it painful—but you forced a smile onto your pale face.

The two of you had been struggling through a sea of people—rush hour was definitely not a good time to be heading home, especially with thousands of other people trying to do the same—and in the crowd, Yamaguchi lost sight of you. His panicked gaze found you being swept away down the crowded street, and without thinking, had pushed forward to grasp your arm. But his grip had been too tight— he had not noticed when tugging you out and into a considerably less occupied sidestreet—and it was only until he heard your pained pleas of, “Tadashi-kun, please let go,” and, “Ow, Tadashi-kun, it hurts…” that he realized what happened.

Your flesh had been white at first, underneath his grip; and when he let go with a startled yell, it gradually darkened in color. From pink to red, and from red to purple. Oh, no— had he broken a bone? He was afraid that he too would start tearing up as the apologies start flowing, knowing all too well that he shouldn’t be the one crying.

He had meant to take care of you— but only hurt you instead.

“You…”

Yamaguchi froze, awaiting a reprimand.

“You’re really strong!” you laughed instead.

At the bewildered expression on his face, you grinned, only to wince as your flesh throbbed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” you reassured him. “It’s n…nothing serious. I’ll just get an ice pack or something when we get home. Okay?”

“You’re… not mad…?”

“No! Of course not!” Reaching up to touch his face, your fingertips brush away the wetness pooling beneath his eyes. “Please don’t cry, Tadashi-kun. At least we got away from the crowd. A-And… thank you for pulling me out of there.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.

“No…”

You watched him questioningly.

When he opened them again, you swore you glimpsed red on black, but the sight was gone when you blinked.

“No, thank you,” he said with a wobbly smile. “Thank you for accepting me.”  
 

* * *

**-BONUS-**

“Tadashi-kun, since you got me injured, you’re going to have to take care of me~”

“O-Of course!”


	4. Wounds [Yahaba x Reader]

_Even if I’m a ghoul…_

 

 

For a long while, the only sounds in the room are Yahaba’s pained breathing and the steady drip, drip, drip of droplets falling to the ground.

Warm, sticky, red droplets—trickling in a steady stream from your shoulder.  
  
Dripping from the corners of his parched mouth.  
  
He blinks slowly, black sclera and red irises glistening in the dim light. Your face blurs in and out of focus (and although you would have hated for him to see, your lower lip is beginning to tremble under that demonic gaze).  
  
Your shoulder throbs; you are thankful he hasn’t gotten a proper bite.  
  
"… [Name]…" A familiar but hoarse voice. Your ears perk—  
  
—and Yahaba’s hand touches your wound.  
  
You yelp, scuffling backward in surprise and pain, eyes watering—and when your breath rushes out of your mouth, you realize that you had been holding it all this time.  
  
 _No - no. I can’t run away…! I… I can’t…_  
  
Yahaba’s hand remains frozen in the air, reflexes still groggy, and a sudden rumble of hunger from his stomach only confirms it.  
  
"…[Name], I’m sorry…"  
  
His brows furrow and his eyes squint, as if trying to force the kakugan back into his sockets, only to cough up some blood onto the floorboards. When he shifts his weight from one knee to the other, you see the dark stain on his shirt growing; faintly, you feel glad that it is too dark to see the stark red color of blood.  
  
"Y-Yahaba—" you whisper, reaching out tentatively.  
  
"N-No, please—" he groans, clutching his head. "Please… leave."  
  
"But, I—"  
  
"Can’t you see…?" he hisses, lifting his wavering gaze to meet yours. "I’ll eat you."  
  
You swallow. “I know.”  
  
"[Name]… I’m a ghoul."  
  
"…I know."  
  
The room is suffocating now. Pressing down on you from all sides. The stench of blood choking your senses. (To him, it must be the smell of a feast.)  
  
"Agh…" Yahaba groans out again, doubling over and coughing. A shaking hand braces himself against the floor, the other gripping the wound that, earlier that night, had been inflicted by an enemy ghoul’s kagune.  
  
Biting your lip, you scoot over to help him, only for his hand to shoot forward and grab your wrist.  
  
"…It hurts, [Name]."  
  
"I know."  
  
"That’s why… Y-You have to…"  
  
"No."  
  
"…?"  
  
"I… I won’t leave."  
  
"[Name]…"  
  
"You’re hurt. I can’t leave you…"  
  
"But… you’ll… get… hurt."  
  
"That’s…" You fight back the tremors in your stomach and the quiver in your words as the tears start to come. "Th-That’s okay." You swallow and when you try again, your voice rings out clearly:  
  
"It’s okay if I get hurt, because I love you."  
  
Time stops.  
  
Yahaba raises his head. You swear that you glimpse the glimmering of wetness in the corners of his eyes, but in the dark it’s too hard to tell. But his face tells you all that you need to know.  
  
"So… please, eat."

  
  
_…you still love me?_

 


	5. Victims [Iwaizumi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all victims in this life game. 

Two pairs of kakugan glare at one another in the shadows of Aobajosai’s feeding grounds.

Iwaizumi has the collar of Oikawa’s jacket curled in his fist, yanking the brown-haired male forward to meet his furious gaze.

"You bastard," he hisses, lips curling into a snarl.

"That’s mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa protests with a little laugh.

"I don’t care!" Iwaizumi growls, releasing his hold on Oikawa’s collar and shoving him backwards a few steps. "I don’t care because you’re the one who doesn’t care! You’re just a disgusting binge-eater who only eats because he enjoys seeing his victims suffer hell.”

"Eh? But that’s not the only reason-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Oikawa’s signature smile falters as his eyes narrow a fraction.

Iwaizumi heaves a long breath, fighting the urge to completely tear his leader apart.

The rest of Aobajosai have wisely retreated, and no other members can even be scented.

"Do you know what you did?" the black-haired male says after the choking silence. "Ah, screw that—you know exactly what you did."

Oikawa doesn’t reply.

 

"Iwaizumi-kun?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Iwaizumi turns around to find you standing a meter or so away from him. Your hands are neatly folded in front of you, gaze averted; had you two not been friends for long enough to be familiar with one another, he would not have paid your behavior any mind. But there’s a heaviness to your eyes, weighed down by dark eyebags and a drooping face, and he feels the air stop around him.

"Yeah?" he manages to say at last, voice coming out much gruffer than he had intended.

"Um, well," you sigh, closing your eyes and inhaling shakily, "I was… wondering if I could talk to you about something."

His heart stops, too.

"Sure," he answers, glancing at the watch peeking out from underneath his jacket in an attempt to make himself seem as casual as possible. It’s morning, sure, and quite early at that - but shouldn’t you be at school by now? "What is it?"

"…My friend… disappeared last night."

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah," you say, the syllable no more than a breath of air. "She… She didn’t come home. H-Her mom called." You pause visibly, trying to still the tremors racking your voice. "She went to a fan sign for Oikawa-san and… didn’t return after that."

Silence. Time has stopped now, too.

_No…_

"And… Iwaizumi-kun… since you’re Oikawa-san’s best friend…"

_Please no…_

"…do you think you’d know where she went?"

 

"I told you not to do it," Iwaizumi grits out. "I told you."

"Yeah," Oikawa mutters, glancing away with a shrug.

"I agreed to help her look," he spits out, whirling around and slamming a fist against a nearby wall. "I fucking agreed to help her look for her friend even though I know where she is."

"Uh-huh."

"You do know what eating your fangirls means for us, right? Don’t you? The CCG is gonna be hounding us if you eat any more. They’ll draw the connection right between you and your fans and-"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa interrupts. "You’re not really that concerned about the CCG. Not right now, at least."

"What?"

"You like her," he says bluntly. "You’re mad because she’s upset."

"…So what?" The tension is bristling in the air between them.

"We’re ghouls, Iwa-chan," Aobajosai’s leader sighs, tipping his head back to stare at the blackened sky. "We’re ghouls and we eat humans. Human beings are a source of food for us. You, out of all people, should know that we can’t hold sympathy for our victims."

He turns towards him with a pained smile, eyes back to their normal color. “Right?”

Iwaizumi leans his forehead against the forearm he props against the wall, gritting his teeth as he mumbles, “…What do I do?”

"Just… tell her that everything will be okay, I guess."

"But it won’t be."

"… I know."

Oikawa lets out a laugh—but it’s bitter, and Iwaizumi doesn’t bother raising his head to try and hit him.

"She sure was tasty, though."

 

"She didn’t even have a proper burial," you whisper, lower lip trembling.

"…Yeah."

"She was a really great person, y’know, Iwaizumi-kun?"

"Yeah."

"She… She…"

The bouquet of flowers the two of you had bought to lay in front of your deceased friend’s grave soaks up the steady stream of tears. Hands stuffed in his pockets, Iwaizumi can’t bring himself to make a move to comfort you; after all, isn’t it partly his fault?

"Everything’ll be okay."

You blink up at him through eyes red with tears, several droplets slipping out from the corners to slide down your face. And Iwaizumi is startled to find that he had actually said those words. Before he can say anything else, you let out a sniffle and force a quivering smile.

"Yeah?"

"…Yeah."  
 

* * *

  
_Iwaizumi had received many injuries in his lifetime: a kagune to the gut, a black eye from a heated territory brawl, broken bones from what had been a desperate escape from the CCG’s clutches. But somehow, this hurts all the same._


	6. Life [Koganegawa x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's life. It's eat or be eaten. You know that, right?"

The moment the topic of the CCG came up, Koganegawa knew he was screwed.

Futakuchi had warned him on the dangers of dating a human; they would _have_ to find out eventually, wouldn't they? But he had shaken his head vigorously—saying in response, "No, senpai," and "Yes, senpai," to ease the older ghoul's worries. Yet, now… 

 _I'm gonna screw up,_ he thought. _They're going to find out, I'm gonna give Datekou away, I'm gonna…_

"Kanji-kun?" You were looking at him strangely.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I… I'm fine!" he lied, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. 

"Mmm," you answered absently, averting your gaze. "Do you not like the CCG or something?"

_Shit._

"Uh, it's… n-not like that—"

You laughed a little bit, but there was a tremor in your voice as you said, "I can understand why."

_Wait, shit, how did—_

"I mean," you continued, not noticing how your boyfriend had frozen up, "they're putting others' lives and their own lives on the line for something that… probably can't ever be changed." 

Even the ditzy and bumbling Koganegawa could tell something was wrong. 

After a brief second of silence, you heaved a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Ah, don't mind it! Sorry, Kanji-kun. Let's—"

Your sentence broke off when he took your arm. For a moment, you were taken aback: his brows were furrowed, face still and devoid of his usual amusing expressions. And his voice—uncharacteristically quiet and steady as he asked:

"What happened?"

That was all it took for your resolve to shatter.

Yup, Koganegawa was definitely screwed.

 

_It wasn't like he was trying to be caught or anything._

_He was often reprimanded him for being too careless—but to be honest, he didn't really understand just_ how _his senpai were able to keep their hunger under control. The fact that he was one of the biggest in his group did not help him in the least._

 _At the time, sneaking around to find some food didn't seem like that bad of an idea. After all, how was he supposed to know that there was a ghoul investigator on his trail? Okay, maybe Futakuchi_ had _mentioned something like that… but he was just so hungry—_

_The investigator had ambushed him then._

_How Koganegawa managed to dodge the initial blow, he didn't know— although the quinque was able to nick him in the cheek, sending him stumbling backward. There was no pain; instead, his eyes began to change color at the exciting prospect of both a fight and a meal._

_This time, he thought as his kagune burst from his back, he would prove to Datekou that he could take care of himself._

 

"My father was a ghoul investigator," you admitted to him, wiping at the corners of your eyes with a bitter smile. "He took his job really seriously. And I admired him for it, too." 

Koganegawa ignored the lurch of his stomach.

"But…" You trailed off, folding your hands in your lap and staring at the floor. "There was this one mission that he was assigned to take care of… to deal with some dangerous ghouls…"

Something dropped within him. 

"They were in the 20th Ward…" *

_That's… where Datekou…_

"…And he…" Your breath hitched in your throat as you brought a hand up to cover your face. "He never came back."

 

"It could have been someone else." 

Futakuchi's arms were folded across his chest as he watched the cars go by. Though normally mischievous, his eyes were darkened with seriousness. Next to him, his kouhai had his hands stuffed in his pockets, kicking away the pebbles scattered along the sidewalk. 

"It was me," Koganegawa mumbled. "It was definitely me. There was only one investigator death that month… Ahhh, what do I do…?"

Futakuchi snorted. "What did I tell you?"

"…I-I'm sorry, senpai—"

"Why are you apologizing now?"

The cars kept on rushing past. 

"Well," the brown-haired ghoul muttered, running a hand through his long fringe, "that's life. It's eat or be eaten. You know that, right?"

The humming of traffic was his only answer.


	7. Interference [Iwaizumi x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ghoul!Iwa-chan on a date with his s/o and another ghoul thinks they're food and wants Iwa-chan to share?

"Hah?" Iwaizumi's grip on your hand tightens at the unfamiliar ghoul's words. "Care to repeat that?"

"Oh, you know," the stranger says, cracking a grin. "I'm a little hungry. Mind if I take a little bite of that human you've got there?" At Iwaizumi's incredulous expression, the ghoul laughs. "Don't worry, I won't eat it all."

"You… think they're food?" The words that your boyfriend slowly grits out have never been uttered with such ferocity, and before you can open your mouth to speak he has already moved to stand in front of you, hand still clamped down onto yours. 

You know what's coming next.

"You… fucking ghoul!" he snarls out, positively bristling. "How fucking dare you! They are _not_ food— and especially not food for a blithering idiot like yourself!" The hand that is not currently holding your hand in a death vice clenches into a fist. 

The ghoul raises a single brow, grin fading into a frown. "Oh? Really? Pardon me." But the glint in their eyes is far from one of peaceful compliance, and as they move to step around the two of you, Iwaizumi keeps his eyes trained on their movements. 

The hand that attempts to grab you from behind is wrenched backwards— and Iwaizumi releases his grip on you. You take the opportunity to sidestep away from the scuffle, wondering whether you should intervene. But that question doesn't have to linger for long.

"You understand that you're making a scene, don't you?" Iwaizumi growls, grasping the ghoul's collar and yanking them forward. "You're lucky that I'm in the middle of a date with my so-called _food_ , or else I would have knocked you out." 

He lets go. The ghoul staggers backwards, coughing and bringing a hand to their throat, narrowed red eyes glaring. 

"Now," Iwaizumi says, returning to your side, "if I ever see you again…" 

In the briefest of seconds, his eyes turn black and red. 

"…I'll kill you."

The rest of your date goes smoothly uninterrupted.


	8. Rain [Hinata x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst where Hinata finds that is s/o is badly injured.

“[Name]…?”

The familiar voice weaves through the soft pattering of rain. You gather fading pulses of energy, lifting your heavy eyelids to the sound of splashing footsteps and the sight of Hinata’s orange hair. You nearly cry at the welcoming sight.

“H…” Your words are merely a breath of mist. “H-Hinata…” You cough from the effort of speaking, the sound catching in the back of your throat as blood trickles from the corners of your mouth. A pained smile twitches upon your face as you allow your eyes to slide closed, Hinata’s dimly-lit figure swimming out of your vision.

“[Name], w-what happened…?” His terrified voice has risen in pitch. Had you not been lying discarded on the ground, bleeding steadily from the wounds inflicted on your torso and shoulders, you would have reached forward to hold him. But your arms feel like lead and your legs… you make a choking sound, something akin to bitter laughter when you realize you can’t even feel them.

Trembling hands move to graze past your injuries as Hinata kneels in front of you, only to flinch backwards when you let out a weak whimper in response.

“Oh my God…” he whispers, voice shaking as much as his hands are. “H-Hold on, okay…? I'll… I’ll get you somewhere safe…!”

His hands reach for you again, hesitantly—movements questioning, wondering whether he would hurt you. But eventually, he manages to gather you into his arms; on a different day, you might have joked about how he didn’t really appear to be all that strong.

_I'm… so weak._

“You’ll be fine,” he says, although you have to wonder who he is trying to convince. “I… I’m going to bring you to the hospital.” When his footsteps hasten in panic, you wheeze at being jostled about so briskly. He slows down immediately. “A-And… you’re going to be okay. Okay…?”

Your eyes flutter open, eyelids on the verge of sliding back shut. Through hazy vision, you glimpse his face: orange hair plastered across his forehead and face from the rain, watering eyes focused straight ahead, tightened jaw and pressed lips forcing back the sobs…

 _I’ll be okay,_ you answer him, but not a noise leaves your mouth.

“D-Don’t die, [Name]…” he pleads through tears. “Don’t die…”

 _I won’t,_ you try to say, but your eyes have closed again.

Your fingers gripping weakly into the fabric of his shirt is the only lingering hope Hinata has as he races you to the nearest hospital.


End file.
